


Professor Potter

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Severus Snape, Child Abuse, Closeted Character, Crossdressing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Poverty, Slurs, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Severus pulled away from the sweet, intoxicating touches that he craved. He wanted to curl into Harry, let him cradle and love him, but tonight he couldn't, tonight they had business to discuss.Harry knows fucking his student, Severus Snape, is sinful and morally wrong, but who could deny love? Its not like hes using the boy, like others would.Harry has travelled back in time to fix things. Tom is gone for good, he made sure, but now hes stuck here! Becoming a professor at Hogwarts wasn't a bad idea at all.





	1. Business

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, in no way am I laying claim to any characters in this fanfiction. I am making no money off of this writing either and do it solely for the pleasure of myself.
> 
> Life is starting to move along again and I'm afraid fanfic writing may slow dramatically!

“Professor Potter?”

 

Harry looked as he heard his name called out. Eyes behind circular glasses searched in the shadows that engulfed his classroom; it was dark, around seven o'clock, dinner in the hall has probably just stopped, a singular candle was lit on his desk. Who on earth could possibly want to visit him now? Harry had an idea, his lips pulled into a smirk thinking about that certain person, heart skipping a beat. “Enter,” He replied, lowering his peacock quill.

 

A figure moved forwards and slowly came into the light; Slytherin robes, long, dark, curly hair, pale skin with the lightest touch of freckling. Harry's suspicions were right, Severus was here to see him. The teenager moved forwards, his cracked lips stretched into a shy smile. His cheeks were probably red with a blush but it was hard to tell in the rudy, orange lighting from the candle, but the softness of the light made the slim boy stunning, his sharp features even sharper.

 

Harry moved forwards, hands finding the boys pointed hips easily under the long black robes and white button up shirt. “Well I wasn't expecting to see you tonight, I was hoping to get some paperwork down. But, I must admit, I did miss you this passed winters break. Such a shame you had to go,” Harry murmured softly, leaning down to kiss the pale soft skin of Severus’s neck.

 

Severus pulled away from the sweet, intoxicating touches that he craved. He wanted to curl into Harry, let him cradle and love him, but tonight he couldn't, tonight they had business to discuss. Severus’s eyes looked around the room suspiciously, Merlin knew who could be listening in on them. “Sir, can we go to a more private place and talk?” Severus asked, voice lacking any hint of emotion.

 

Harry's grin turned into a frown, his brows furrowed in confusion; _Sir?_ Severus didn't usually call Harry that unless they were fucking or in the classroom. Harry nodded, something must be wrong. Paranoia pricked a sharp pain in his chest as he took Severus’ long, thin, bony hand. “Of course, of course, Severus. Come along,” He said, blowing out the candle and taking a back passage to his dwelling. The secret hallways door was behind one of Harry's office bookshelves, leading into a small corridor, lit by a few endless candles. Down the hallway and finally down a spiralling staircase, there stood a large oak door. Only a few knew of this little hallway; Minerva, Harry, Dumbledore and now the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher’s little lover knew of this ancient passway.

 

Harry opened the door, pulling Severus inside and into his strong arms. The boy lingered in Harry's embrace, resting his head on the welcoming chest, but only for a moment before he pulled back.

 

“Now, Severus, what's the matter?” Harry said, moving over to lean on his grey couch. The dwelling was quite modern, a mixture of grey, black, and white colours. There was a large black leather armchair by the fireplace, a white rug on the floor. Black and white pillows on the couch and everything else was hard yet homey; marble, wood, stone, leather.

 

“Well, eh,” Severus was obviously anxious, sweat dripping off his body as he blinked up at Harry. He fidgeted, fingers playing with his frayed jumper. “Harry-- I-I want you to--” He paused and swallowed hard, sweet Adam's apple bobbing under tight skin, “To adopt me, please.” the words barely passed Severus’s lips.

 

Harry wasn't expecting that at all. He blinked and suddenly his vision changed. He didn't see the love of his life, he saw a teenage boy shaking, trembling, quivering, in f _ear_. Harry's jaw tightened as he stood up straight and took both of Severus’s hands. “Talk to me, Severus. What's going on?”

 

Severus stared down at the floor, his hair like blackout curtains on either side of his head to hide his flushed cherry red face. Tears slithered down his sharp cheekbones, pooling at his chin and falling to the floor. He choked back a sob and finally looked at Harry, staring into familiar grassy green eyes. “Please, I don't want to go back, Harry.”

 

For nearly an hour Harry held Severus close, holding the boy. Harry's teaching robes were soaked with salty tears but he didn't mind, didn't care. They stayed glued to each other all night. It was only at around nine o'clock did Harry finally pull back. He pulled a few strands of wet hair from sticking on Severus' skinny face, he pushed the moist strands behind Severus’ ear. “Kitty, take a deep breath for me, and speak slowly,” Harry murmured softly, watching the boy closely.

 

Severus listened to his professor's words and slowly nodded. Dark eyes closed and lips parted as he started to speak; “He killed her, he killed my Mum… He'll kill me next!” Again, tears began to form, but Harry wiped them away before they could spill. Neither spoke for a moment, letting Severus catch his breath to continue, Harry forcing the Slytherin to sit as the story carried on.

 

“Mum wasn't there to take me home, Mr Evans gave me a lift down to Cokeworth. I walked in and there was blood, everywhere,” He held back a cry, fear and worry all on his face at once. Severus had never opened up before to someone about his home life, it was all guarded, very hush hush. Severus dropped his glamour charm, his eyes falling to the floor in an attempt to not see Harry's reaction. His body burned with shame

 

The left side of Severus’ face was swollen, splattered a whole range of dark, almost black, shades of purple. Bruises danced across his face, cheek grazed, cut a blood red crimson under the plum colouring. His left eye was completely swollen shut. Severus’s nose was scarred along its crooked bridge but that wasn't the only marking. Two slashes of scar tissue ran under his right eye, many more similar lines slithered down his neck and out of sight, under his shirt.

 

A hot anger began to burn Harry's insides. He hadn't felt like this since the days Umbridge stalked the school halls, or when he saw the scars left by Hermione. “I'll adopt you,” he said quietly, staring at the rainbow of magenta that engulfed half the boy's skin. “But only if I get to meet your Father, Sev. That's my one term.”

 

A knowing look came to Severus’ single open eye as it flickered to only briefly look at Harry's hard set expression. “You have to, Sir,” He whispered, back to formalities, or maybe he enjoyed the power held over him by Harry that was enforced by the word _Sir_. “He needs to sign the paperwork as well.”

 

Harry moved forwards slowly towards his smaller companion, slipping his wand effortlessly from his sleeve to his palm. With a soft movement of his wrist and a wordless spell, the bruising began to ease away along with the swelling and other injuries. All the while Harry's mind was turning and bubbling away with what needed to be done. “I'll be visiting your father at the weekend and then we will be having a very long chat with Minerva and Albus. Do you understand?”

 

Those big dark eyes widened at Harry, filled with raw emotion for only a few seconds before shutting the world out again. “Yes, Sir. I'll be heading to my Dorm--"

 

“No, you are staying in my bed tonight… you can wear a pair of my PJs if you like,” Harry offered, the idea of his lover being anywhere besides in his arms was terrifying at that very moment, he needed Severus close. “ Accio," Harry whispered the words, an old _The Beatles_ t shirt and a pair of flannel bottoms appeared in his hands. He passed them along into Severus’s hands and pointed towards a black door. “Bathroom is in there, I'll be waiting out here,” He said with a stern voice. The last thing Severus needed was for Harry to lose his cool, he was the boys anchor after all.

 

Severus followed orders like a good little lap dog, leaving to change. He changed within twenty minutes, folding his clothing neatly, tying his hair back into a loose ponytail. Dark whisks of hair fell across Severus’ face, eyes puffy from crying. The clothing Harry supplied were cosy, smelling of him, his wonderful musky scent. However, the bottoms didn't fit at all. Severus left the bathroom, clothing in hand, only wearing the t-shirt but even that constantly slipped over his thin shoulders. “Harry, the bottoms don't fit? It's not much of an issue, the shirt is long enough to cover everything,” He called out, shutting the bathroom door.

 

Harry had changed into some of his own night clothing but the sight of Severus in such a casual state made something twitch between his legs. The boy was so feminine, it was arousing at times. Harry was suddenly glad that the flannels didn't fit. He took Severus’s clothing, pressing a soft kiss to his temples. “It's alright. I'll have your clothing washed in the morning before breakfast.” Harry promised, placing the pile on the living room table. “Come along to bed, Kitty. You need to sleep.”

 

Severus didn't argue or fight back. He nodded in agreement. “Well than lead the way, I'm not exactly familiar with the layout of your dwelling…” and that was true, they'd only had sex within Harry's office, or the one regretful time when they were out in the forbidden forest. Severus shuddered at the memory, dirt got _everywhere_ that day. The pair made their way to the bedroom.

 

It was a tad more old fashioned compared to the rest of the dwelling, a dark oak, four poster bed in the middle of the room, red canopy laid above the bed, making the place feel much more secure. Severus crawled under the charmed blankets and basked in the warmth that engulfed him. The moment his head hit soft golden pillows Severus was asleep, emotional exhaustion leaving him quite tired.

 

Again, another tug in his boxers. Merlin, Harry had always wanted to see this; Severus’ body curled up within Harry's bed, relaxed and calm. He stood there silently, watching the slow rising and falling of Severus’ chest. What a beautiful boy. Harry wanted to join him, wanted to fall into the grips of sleep, but there was no chance of it being peaceful. Thoughts of his own childhood terrors began to creep into his mind, nightmares would surely replace dreams if he dared sleep. Harry left the room quietly, warding it as he did so to keep an eye on Severus. He headed towards his liquor cabinet to drink away the night.


	2. Spinners End

Harry noticed the grandfather clock in his living room chime several times, it was around four in the morning. Two bottles of whiskey, one empty and the other nearing a similar state, sat on his desk beside a small glass. Slow, slow drinking and a stomach full of food left him only a tad tipsy, he'd stopped drinking all together around one. Harry stood up slowly, his legs trembling but otherwise, he was steady on his feet. He made his way towards his bedroom.

 

Once inside, Harry crawled under the bed sheets, slowly snaking his arms around Severus’ stick body. He was so thin, it was insane! The first time Harry had set eyes on his kitty was when he first arrived. The Slytherin boy was in third grade, his clothing baggy and fading in colour. His hair was short and tufted, obviously cut with a pair of blunt scissors. Harry had gone straight to poppy, bewilderment and concern swirling in his mind, demanding that the young Poppy pull the boy aside. Luckily, she did so.

 

_ ‘This is Severus Snape’  _ Poppy had introduced the terribly pale boy, an extremely motherly expression across her face ‘ _ You aren't the first to be concerned, Slughorn and Sprout have both called him out _ .’ She explained Severus didn't,  _ couldn't _ , look either in the eyes. He stayed silent, unspeaking, expecting his opinion was unwanted. Harry was blown away, mouth wide open. That was Snape? For some reason, Harry expected some tall, intimidating teenager, surrounded in black with a gothic aesthetic.

 

Looking back on it Harry hated himself, he regretted not looking into it. He should have known! He should have noticed, noticed the way Severus flinched, the way he stuttered, or avoided the topic of family and then he remembered seeing Professor Snape's worst memories.  _ He should have fucking known. _

 

Harry's anger filled, intoxicated mind began to curse at him. He stared down at the tiny bundle on the bed; Severus’ shirt had wiggled up, exposing his back.  _ Merlin _ , Harry wanted to puke. Violent lashes laid zigzagged across the boys back, the scars old but raised against the paperwhite skin. Harry blinked and knew exactly what to get the boy for his birthday.

  
  


\--

  
  


The weekend soon arrived; slowly but surely. The days dragged along, Severus practically mute beside when he was talking to Lily, but finally, Saturday arrived! It was time to give Tobias Snape a visit.

 

Harry threw on his old muggle clothing; baggy grey T-shirt with his unintentionally ripped jeans. Big combat boots and Sirius’s old leather jacket, Harry had found it when clearing out Grimmauld Place. He flooed out of Hogwarts to the station, taking a train from there to Cokeworth.

 

The train station in the old industrial station was deserted; old smashed windows had black, iron bars across them, the ticket machine was non-existent whilst the whole station stunk of piss. Needless to say, Harry left the broken down station as quickly as possible.

 

He followed the trash-filled canal down towards the city. The homeless occupied every corner, stray dogs ran wild in packs, and the sound of shouting was a common one. 

 

Finally, he arrived at Spinners End. At the end of the long street was a dead end road, behind the old rows of houses was a large mill, abandoned like the rest of the place. Harry knocked on the correct door and waited for almost ten minutes.

 

“I'm not joining any fuckin’ churches or buying your shit, so piss off!” A rough, deep voice called out as the door slammed open. A huge man, around six foot, towered over Harry in the brick doorway. He had a wire like black beard, tangled and unkempt. Tobias stunk of stale booze and fag ash, his teeth a horrid shade of yellow. “Who the fuck are you?” The man growled out.

 

Harry didn't move back, didn't back down. His days of cowering ended when he entered Hogwarts at eleven. “We need to talk about your son, Snape.” He growled back.

 

“What did the little fag do now?” Tobias spat out, his face scrunching into a horrible scowl that made the ugly man even more unattractive.

 

Harry balled his fists up, wand snuggly tucked into the sleeve of his jacket but soon to be in his grip if Tobias carried on this way, which no doubt he will. “Severus came to me with adoption papers… he doesn't want to live with you anymore. All you need to do is sign them over and he'll be out of your custody for good.” Harry explained through gritted teeth.

 

An emotion Harry couldn't pinpoint flashed across Tobias’ face at the idea. He enjoyed making the boy's life terrible and so, but the idea of both freaks out his life was appealing. He stepped aside, letting Harry enter. “Take his shit when you go. All that girly shampoo as well, swear he's a fucking tranny. You can have ‘im.” He smirked at his own insult, showing his broken, horrid teeth. 

 

Inside the house Harry was disgusted. Broken bottles and half-empty beer cans littered the place. The walls were stained with a dark colour, black mold growing on everything. It was musty and sweaty in there but cold at the same time, Harry felt his stomach turn at the horrible smell, his heart going out to his partner;  _ How could anyone live in such filth?  _ “Fine, we have an agreement.” He had to stop himself from biting the man's head off. Harry pulled the paperwork and pen out, handing it over to Tobias’s dirt-stained hands. The muggle man did not hesitate to sign over his half-blood son. “Its room is the one on the left,” Tobias said, pointing towards an unlit hallway. Harry followed his instructions that lead to Severus’ room.

 

It was tiny, the size of a small walk-in closet. No bed, a mattress on the dirty carpet. There were blood stains on the old mattress, the quilt was even dirtier. There was a small dresser next to the door. Harry opened the top drawer and started to remove the underwear, socks, and what he assumed to be pyjamas, and placed the items into his mokeskin pouch. The draw below, the last one, held old moth chewed band t-shirts and a few pears of scruffy old jeans. Harry started to gather old books, magical and muggle, from the piles that lay around the room. Harry wasn’t silly, he had experience, knew how to hide things when living in an abusive household. He lifted up the mattress to find a large pile of ten-pound notes. Harry stuffed them into his jean pocket quickly. He was done, about to leave, when he realised money wasn’t the only thing hidden under the old mattress. Harry looked back, his eyes scanning over the floor when he noticed it in the corner; something black and lacy. Harry moved over and picked it up. That's when he realised it was a pair of panties that were stuffed down in the corner. For some reason, Harry doubted very much Severus was cheating on him with a girl, certainly not in this sad excuse of a house. Then it hit him; Maybe they weren’t owned by a girl? Harry shoved the lacy pants into his pocket and exited the house quickly. He apparated back to the train station and flooed into The headmasters' office.

_That went surprisingly smoothly,_ Harry thought as he settled into his office. Tobias was done, now it was time to get Severus to tell the truth.

 


	3. Secrets

The snows of January were becoming wicked and harsh, covering the land in a thick blanket. Whilst everyone were in their common rooms or in the great hall, two children sat alone within one of the comfortable areas of the library that just so happened to be out of earshot of the librarian. A red haired Gryffindor girl was snuggled up into a large purple bean bag, besides her and pressed closely towards her warm body was a slytherin boy, his hair in a messy bun.

 

“What if Dad hurts him?” Severus sighed loudly but kept his words quiet, the last thing he needed was for others to be snooping their nose into his family matters.

 

“If Professor Potter is amazing as you exclaim him to be, then I'm sure he'll easily take your brute of a father down,” Lily murmured, doing a crossword puzzle in the newspaper that sat in her lap. “steals shiny items, magical beast, seven letters…”

 

If Severus rolled his eyes any harder they would have popped from his skull. “Now is not the time to be discussing crosswords when my boyfriend is currently in a dangerous situation!” Severus hissed at her, cheeks flushed a red hue. “But the answer is Niffler,” He said, relaxing back into her arms, but only briefly as two figures appeared in front of them.

 

“Well well, Snivellus got a boyfriend, aye? Always knew you were a fag, couldn't imagine any girl wanting you, Right, Pads?” James Potters rough voice sounded as he approached them, glasses half way down his nose and tie loose enough to break school uniform policy.

 

Behind him appeared Sirius Black, his white tops sleeves rolled up to reveal a tattoo of the moon on his wrist, but he looked reluctant to tease. “James--” Sirius started, dropping the nickname he always seemed to use, but before he could carry on Lily was up on her feet.

 

The Gryffindor prefect removed her wand, face a bright red as anger burnt through her veins. “Say that again Potter and you'll be the one with something stuck up in their ass!” She snarled fearsomely, standing protectively in front of Severus who struggled to climb out of the beanbag.

 

James took a step back, face turning into a scowl. He was about to shout more hateful slurs when a sharp, harsh smack to the back of his head knocked the rectangular glasses from his face.

 

“Potter you have three weeks of detention for being an utterly stupid, hate filled little worm! If you even dare say Faggot or any other phobic language I'll make sure you are excluded for the rest of the term.” Harry's booming voice sounded. If James felt the need to humiliate Severus than Harry was going to do the same back. He was grateful for swiping the Marauders Map before leaving back in his own time. When he saw the two names of Sirius and James floating nearby the other two he knew something would go down. Luckily he had gotten back to Hogwarts and changed in time to catch the bully of a boy.

 

James body seemed to tremble in anger. He shoved past Harry and Sirius, not looking back to his fellow classmates, after collecting his glasses from the floor. Sirius, however, did not follow. He lingered behind, staring up at Harry in fear and admirement. “Do I get the detentions as well?” He asked, unsure.

 

Harry shook his head, ruffling Sirius’ hair. “I didn't hear you say anything nasty about Severus’s partner, whoever the young man might be,” He offered a kind smile, knowing Sirius was still in the closet. It wasn't the most encouraging thing to hear; Your adopted brother putting someone down for who they love.

 

Sirius blinked up at Harry, a wide grin stretching across his handsome face. The teenager darted off after James, disappearing through the entrance.

 

Harry turned back to Severus and Lily, met by a pair of glaring green eyes. “Why the fuck would you let him go?!” Lily poked Harry hard in the chest.

 

Again, he went into teacher mode; “Miss Evans, you can join Pot--"

 

“Harry, She knows,” Severus whispered hurriedly, a shy smile across his face again. “I trust Lily with all my secrets…” He turned to look to the older girl, they shared a smile. It warmed Harry's heart immensely.

 

Harry gave a curt nod to Lily, at least she understood the love between them. “Then I suppose she won't mind if I steal you for the rest of the day? I have things to discuss with you, Kitty.”

 

“ _Kitty,_ huh? Cute nickname, Sev. Really suits you,” Lily teased her already bashful friend.

 

Severus shook his head, eyes darting to look at everyone but the other two companions of his. He pecked a kiss to Lilys cheek and left the library, following behind Harry towards the DADA classroom. Once alone, Harry took out his Mokeskin bag. “I have all your things, but your shampoos but I'll buy you better ones suited for silky hair.” Harry removed the money from his left pocket of his jacket that hung on his chair, passing it to a delightful Severus. Then, Harry removed the panties. He held them up, quirking a brow. “Care to explain this?”

 

The colour ran from Severus’ face. “Those are... mine.”


	4. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a short one. I wanted to publish something but I've been run over! I'm okay bit tired and bruised lol

Severus stared at the pair of panties Harry held up, his dark eyes were wide with fright but something told Harry that Severus was glad to be found out, glsd he didn't need to hide anymore. Severus cleared his throat and let his hair down once the money Harry had handed him was securely in his pocket. “Lily bought them for me last year as a joke gift but.. my curiosity got the better of me. I  _ enjoy _ wearing them.” He said clearly, surprisingly himself that hadn't gone down the defensive route regarding the panties, he was collected and calm, ready to explain himself the best he could. “I don't want to be a girl or anything like  _ that _ , being a man doesn't bother me, But… I like feminine things.” He whispered, voice low and raw with emotion. Severus didn't need to tell Harry that this was to remain between them.

 

Harry blinked. He looked at Severus with a single brow higher than the other. Being from a different time meant different things that Harry struggled to cope with. He often had to remind himself things were different, now was one of those moments. Snape couldn't simply expose himself to the world and expect everyone to understand. “Severus, come here,” Harry ordered softly, putting the underwear down.

 

Of course, Severus obeyed. He moved slowly and made his way around behind the desk, he couldn't risk displeasing the man who was so willing to fuck him, adopt him, and keep his pervy little secrets. With direction, Severus sat on Harry's knee.

 

Harry placed a hand on his twink-like lover and sighed. “Do you want to carry on cross dressing?” he whispered, pressing gentle kisses along Severus's neck, just behind his ear.

 

Severus remained silent for awhile. “It depends on your views, Sir.” He whispered back, arching his head to the side to allow Harry better access to his sweet spot.

 

Harry smiled into Severus’ skin. “I want to see you happy, and if that means having a kitty who enjoys wearing lacy femme items, then I suppose I'll just have to buy them for you,” His chuckled tickled the student, causing Severus to squirm. 

 

“Sir, don't be silly, you don't need to do such things,” he whined out, pulling himself forwards in a restless state. He leaned himself onto the desk and hopped up to sit on the sturdy oak. 

 

Harry's lips twitched into a smirk as he looked up to Severus. “Don't you get it, Sev? I love you. I've adopted you, for merlin's sake. I'd do anything for you! I'd even die…” He whispered  the taste of bittersweet irony settled across his words but luckily only he knew that. A terrible aching grief struck his heart as he longed for Ron and Hermione, he longed to see Teddy's little hair turn dark brown as he squealed excitedly for his godfather, his heart mourned not seeing Dracos pale skin under his own. Harry stood up and pulled Severus onto his arms, “lets go cuddle, kitty.” He whispered. Without waiting for a reply, Harry scooped Severus up into his arms and went off to his hidden dwelling.

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments more than kudos, they inspire me more! Do you like it, should I continue, what should happen next?


End file.
